


Anyone who has testified as a character witness for a dog in a court of law

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [37]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Anyone who has testified as a character witness for a dog in a court of law

"I swear, Your Honor, he's not usually like this. He's usually a good dog; there are extenuating circumstances."

Trying to plead a judge for clemency for her robot dog was not the weirdest thing Sarah Jane had done by far but she hadn’t expected it to make her feel as embarrassed as it did.

“You see, he has this warning system and he’d just been, uh, rebuilt, and he honestly thought that your slime was explosive so he was primed to fire his lasers. He didn’t know, and neither did I, that heat application is considered the first step in Melakian marriage proposals. He can’t marry anyone, Judge. He’s practically a baby!”  
 **  
**


End file.
